Turn of Events
by Severus's Dark Angel
Summary: Sequel to SLAVE! Basically, its going to be Severus trying to get Hermione to agree to marry him, but I have no idea. I wasn't planning on writing this but my loverly reviewers wanted me to, so I figured what the hell.


**Summary: Sequel to "Slave!" Hermione has been bound to Snape for quite some time. This story takes place after two months of being with Severus. Hermione is working at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House. The evidence that was brought against Hermione comes out in this story.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter-verse, JK does, so don't sue me for you will get absolutely nothing.**

**AN: I know I could have continued this as a second chapter of SLAVE, but I didn't want to. Also, I may need ideas, cuz' I wasn't planning on writing a sequel. So, bear with me. **

**Turn of Events  
**

**Chapter 1: Why? **

* * *

Hermione stared at the empty desks while she waited for her students to arrive. It has been two months since she started working at Hogwarts, and she found that she was happy to be back. Sure, having to live with Severus was a pain in the ass, but she got used to it after awhile. 

Not to mention the fact that he was the one that saved her from Azkaban. Hermione had always wondered about that, true, he did say it was because of her mind. She shook her head. Severus had even hinted that he wanted to make Hermione his wife, which Hermione thought was a little absurd seeing as how she only figured that he was in this for just the sex.

Hermione had no more time to dwell on the subject as the second years had begun to arrive. She stood up, and smiled warmly at the class.

"Good afternoon, today we shall learn how to turn animals into water goblets." Hermione said, giving a wave of her wand so that everyone's desk, including Hermione's, had an animal on it. "Now, you take your wand and you tap your wand over the animal three times, and say the spell _Vera verto_, like so" She said, and she tapped the raven that was on her desk three times, and said clearly, "_Vera verto."_ The raven turned into a golden goblet. "Now any questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Very well get to work, please." She said, and she sat down at her desk, and began grading papers, then walked around to check and see how people were doing.

* * *

The day had passed by, much to Hermione's relief, and soon she was making her way down to the dungeons. Severus had insisted that they share a bed, because, well, he could. Hermione walked into their quarters, and sat down in the comfy arm chair infront of the fire. "So, how was your day?" Came the silken voice of Severus Snape. Hermione looked up to where he was standing beside the chair. 

"It was fine, thank you. Yours?" She asked standing up, and walking into the bedroom.

"Same, but I know one way to make it better." Severus said, suggestively. Hermione instinctively tensed up when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "My, why so tense Hermione?" He asked, his other hand making its way to her waist. Hermione shuddered.

"You know why. Do we have to do this tonight? I'm tired." She said, hoping to dissuade him. Of course, when Severus Snape sets his mind to fucking Hermione, there is no way that he can be dissuaded.

"Yes, I rather missed you today while I was teaching." Severus said, picking Hermione, bride over the threshold style, and carried her to the bed where he put her down. He then conjured some ropes, and had them tie themselves around her wrists, and ankles.

"Don't you think you could have done without the ropes?" Hermione asked hotly. Although, deep down, she was enjoying it. With another wave of his wand, Severus ripped Hermione's dark blue robes down the middle. Severus was excited to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath of them. "Severus Snape! That is the fifth time you have ruined a good set of robes!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, stop complaining, I'll buy you some new ones." Severus said, while he removed his own clothing, save for his black silky boxers. He crawled onto the bed, on top of Hermione, and started kissing her passionately. Hermione could feel the wetness between her thighs beginning to build, as Severus moved a hand onto her breast. "Good gods, I don't think I could ever get tired of this." He said, moving his lips from hers, to her throat. Hermione arched her neck so that he could have better access. She gave a moan of pleasure, as he started massaging her breast.

Severus couldn't hold it in any more, he waved his wand, his boxers were gone in an istant, and Severus plunged deep into Hermione, earning a screem from the girl who was withering beneath him.

"Oh good Gods, Severus!" She screamed, and Severus smirked in amusement, thrusting in and out.

Five minutes later, they both gave a scream/growl in pleasure. Severus crawled off of her, and took the ropes off. "When are you going to agree to be my wife, Hermione?" Severus asked her.

"When are you going to tell me why you came to vouch for me, Severus?" Hermione retorted. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I already told you why, it was so a perfectly good mind didn't go to waste." He said. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" She said, getting up, and headed to the bathroom, where Severus could hear the shower going. He looked at her retreating form, and sighed in his own frustrations.

There was no way he was going to tell her the real reason why he vouched for her that day, she wouldn't understand. Well, maybe she would, but he still wasn't going to tell her. Severus sighed again, standing up, and went to the liquor(sp?) cabinet, which was in the living room, and pulled out brandy and poured himself a glass. He drank the stuff in one gulp, and walked back into the bedroom, laying down on the bed.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, and saw Severus lying down, eyes closed. She sighed, glad that she could finally get some rest. Hermione lied down next to him, and promptly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Severus abruptly woke up, and looked around. Feeling satisfied that nothing was wrong, he looked at the sleeping form of his lover, and smiled, well sort of. He kissed her softly on her forehead, and lied back down, falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but its only the first one, so once again, bear with me. Also, as I said in above AN's I need ideas. So, should I continue this, or not. Please Review?!?!?!?!  
**


End file.
